Golfers typically wear specially designed golf shoes while playing on turf golf courses. The golf shoes are designed to fit comfortably on the golfer's feet and provide good traction to prevent the golfer from losing his or her balance on the potentially slick surface of the course. Accordingly, the soles of the golf shoes may be provided with spaced apart cleats which project downwardly therefrom to provide solid traction with the turf even if the turf is wet. These cleats are typically made of metal or hard plastic and placed at various locations around the shoe sole.
One problem with conventional golf shoes is that the cleats may tend to resist pivotal motion of the golfer's feet. As a result, the golfer's foot motion, particularly during the back swing, may be inhibited or altered. The power and accuracy of the golfer's swing may be reduced, and the golfer's game may suffer accordingly. Another problem with conventional golf shoes is that the shoes may not provide the proper balance of traction and stability which would permit the same pair of shoes to be used on both wet turf and a more rigid surface, such as a solid floor.